Midnight(Counter strike CS:GO)
This is my First CP guys so please dont be so mean if i made few mistakes. My name is Hakan, also called Haschy, i am 22 years old and clan founder of TYT clan (TheYoungTurks). My story begins on 12/08/2010. It's 18:55 when we decided to spend the evening with PCW's in Counter-Strike Source. There were some very strenuous rounds, but also very funny as it really is always with us, and I should rather say: was. We won our rounds very good anyways , but partly very very scarce, such as 16:14, 16:10, 16:13 or 16:. 4 As the rounds went to all rather exhausted and some were hungry, we decided that we do at 23:30 a break and then gamble on. To 23:32 we started again and looked for enemies, or rather our next victim, and found quickly a clan called "The Demons" . We played into the ground with 16: 0 and 0 deaths and began to make Trickshots through the wall. To 23:58, the game was over and our opponents asked earnestly for a rematch and we agreed. That was the beginning of the actual story and our biggest mistake ... We were all suddenly sucked purely in the game itself, fainted and woke up in the game again until on. Then an announcement (which is not normal in this game) and you could hear the following sentence: "We have 00:00 and it is Friday, 13.08.2010. The game: TheYoungTurks against The Demons will start in seconds. This game is a Death Game and this means: If you die here, you die in real life " There we were, virus, Mr. Nice, K-Putt, Ungar and I, Haschy, and thought we get ripped off. So The first round began, and we took the seriously and Ungar made his usual fun and began the round with a "happiness Knife" and stabbed me and it was clear to us at this moment, that this was not a joke. We played the first round on the map "de_dust2" and quickly realized that it was not the same game as before. If we had killed someone, the body parts flew through the area and the blood spurted everywhere . But it finally went to our own lives, so "up" we continue and won in the end. As a reward we got the horns by our opponents and had the advantage that we could locate our opponents from everywhere now. Then began the 2nd round, and our opponents were "The MountainKurds" and they looked like monkeys and could climb walls, which was a surprise for us, since we no longer had to look on the floor but also on the walls. We lost K-Putt in this round because he had not seen the monkey in the air and was mangled.But nethertheless we sent the damn Kurds to hell. But we could also decide this round for us and realized then, at the beginning of the 3rd round, that this is really a Death Game, because K-putt disappeared and we started the third with only 4 instead of 5 people and had as well as previously winning the wings and could fly. Our opponents had only the disadvantage that they were just two and could therefore not have placed to spread us to beating and so we won this round and there were from lap to lap more corpses on the map. The next laps were surprisingly not so difficult because our opponents were able to partially compete only for one or two, because the rest of her team was destroyed. Up Round 9 we lost no one and then competed against "The Witch Hunter" at. These opponents were experienced witch hunters and had collected up to the Round 9 also many "Bonis" and could set traps, making it difficult to us a lot and cost us Ungar. Well they have built a partition and Ungar threw a grenade against the tore him because the grenade flew back. But as we were not just bad, we were able to get hold of the victory and advanced in round 10. The whole map was now a single hide. Through all the corpses, guts and scraps of skin you could hide better and the enemy could not find us so fast. Thus, we were just the three in the 11th round and could do with tooth and nail this round yet. Mr.Nice lost his left arm. In the 12th round Mr.Nice then died; He could, however, still early throw a grenade that tore 2 opponents and the third heavily struck so that he could no longer move, and thus we won this round. In the 13th round, we came to "The Invisible" and won by a stroke of luck, because this enemy was the hardest we have ever had, he was almost completely invisible and bled by these and strewn with body parts on the map could be even harder to recognize. Nevertheless, i shot his right arm away and virus blasted his legs with a grenade away. Direct the 14th round, and thus also the penultimate round begins, our opponents call themselves "The Gods" and as players are entered: "Zeus, Apollo, Anubis, Odin and Satan", let's see how half dead we are against 5 players. If we do not survive it: Greet my family and my wife from me. Author:Osmanoglou. Turkish(Türkce): Benim adım, aynı zamanda Haschy denilen, Hakan ise TYT klan (TheYoungTurks) 22 yaşında ve klan kurucusu duyuyorum. Benim hikayem 12.08.2010 başlar. Biz Counter-Strike Source PCW ile 'akşam geçirmek için karar ne zaman 18:55 bulunuyor. Orada bazı çok yorucu mermi vardı, ama aynı zamanda gerçekten bizimle her zaman olduğu gibi çok komik ve ben oldukça söylemek gerekir: oldu. Biz gibi, her zaman zaten çok iyi, ama kısmen çok çok kıt bizim tur kazandı 16:14, 16:10, 16:13 veya 16 :. 4 mermi tüm oldukça bitkin gitti ve bazı açtık olarak, biz 23:30 mola yapmak ve daha sonra kumar karar verdi. 23:32 biz tekrar başladı ve düşmanları için baktım, daha doğrusu bir sonraki kurban ve denirdi hızla "Demons" bir klan bulundu. Biz 16 ile zemine oynanan: 0 ve 0 ölüm ve nasıl duvarından ateş Trickshots yapmaya başladı. 23:58 oyun bitti ve bizim rakipler rövanş için ciddiyetle istedi ve biz kabul etti. Yani hepimiz aniden, oyun tamamen kendini emdi bayıldı ve zamana kadar tekrar oyuna uyandım edildi ... gerçek hikayenin başlangıcı ve bizim en büyük hataydı. Sonra (bu oyunda normal değildir) bir duyuru geldi ve şu cümleyi duyabiliyordu: "Biz 00:00 var ve Cuma 2010/08/13 olduğunu. Oyun: Şeytanlar karşı Sistem saniye içinde başlayacak canı cehenneme. Bu oyun bir Ölüm Oyunu ve bu şu anlama gelir: Burada ölmek varsa, gerçek hayatta ölmek " Orada virüs, Bay İyi, K-Putt, Ungar ve ben, Haschy, ve biz sökük düşündüm. Yani ilk turu başladı ve biz ciddiye aldı ve Ungar her zamanki alay ve bana bir "mutluluk Bıçak" ve messerte ile turu başladı ve bu bir şaka olmadığını, şu anda bizim için açıktı. Biz Haritası "de_dust2" ilk turda oynanan ve hızlı bir şekilde eskisi gibi aynı oyun olmadığını fark etti. Birini öldürmüş olsaydım, vücut parçaları alanı ile uçtu ve her yerde kan rom fırlatılmıyor. Ama sonunda "yukarı" Devam böylece, kendi yaşamları için gitti ve sonunda kazandı. Ödül olarak bizim muhalifleri tarafından boynuzları var ve biz şimdi her yerde bizim rakipler bulmak olabilir avantajı vardı. Sonra 2 turu başladı, ve bizim rakipler "MountainKurds" oldukları ve maymun gibi baktı ve biz artık sadece katta değil, aynı zamanda bakmak zorunda beri, bizim için bir sürpriz oldu, duvarlara tırmanmaya olabilir duvarlar. O havada maymun görmemişti ve karıştırılmış çünkü K-Putt bu turda kaybetti. Ama biz de daha önce K-vurmak kayboldu ve biz sadece 4 yerine 5 kişi ile üçüncü başladı ve vardı yanı sıra, çünkü bu, gerçekten bir Ölüm Oyunu olduğunu, 3 turun başında bu bizim için yuvarlak ve daha sonra gerçekleştirilen, karar verebilir kanatları kazanan ve uçabilir. Bizim rakipler onlar sadece ikimiz vardı ve bu nedenle yenerek bizi yaymak için yer olamazdı ve bu yüzden biz bu raundu kazandı ve harita üzerinde daha fazla ceset kucağına kucağından vardı sadece dezavantajı vardı. Bizim rakipler onun takımın geri kalanı imha edildi, çünkü kısmen, sadece bir ya da iki rekabet edebilmek çünkü sonraki turlar şaşırtıcı derecede çok zor değildi. Yuvarlak 9 Kadar biz kimseyi kaybetti ve sonra da "Cadı Avcısı" karşı yarıştı. Bu rakipler cadı avcıları yaşandı ve Yuvarlak 9 da pek çok "Bonis" kadar toplanan ve bize güçleştirir, bir sürü tuzaklar kurmak ve Ungar bize mal olabilir. Nasıl? Eh onlar bir bölüm inşa etmişlerdir ve el bombası geri uçtu çünkü onu yırttı karşı Ungar bir el bombası attı. biz sadece kötü değildi Ama, biz tüm harita artık tek bir gizlemek oldu turda 10. zafer ele almak mümkün ve gelişmiş idi. tüm cesetler, cesaret ve deri artıkları aracılığıyla daha iyi gizlemek ve düşman bize çok hızlı bulamadık. Böylece, 11. turda sadece üç idi ve diş ile yapmak ve henüz bu turda çivi olabilir. Mr.Nice biri onu wegschoss, sol kolunu kaybetti. 12. turda sonra Mr.Nice öldü; O, ancak yine de erken artık hareket böylece ağır vurdu 2 rakipler ve üçüncü yırttı bir el bombası atmak olabilir ve böylece biz bu raundu kazandı. 13. turda bu düşman we have ever had zor oldu, çünkü biz, "Görünmez" ve şans bir vuruş kazandı geldi, o bile zor onu olabilir neredeyse tamamen görünmez ve bunlar tarafından kan ve vücut parçaları harita ile mayınları oldu tanır. Yine, o uzak bana sağ kolunu vurdu ve virüs uzakta bir el bombası ile bacaklarını püskürdü. 14 yuvarlak yönlendirin ve böylece de sondan bir önceki yuvarlak bizim rakipler "Tanrılar" diyorlar ve oyuncuların girilir olarak başlar: en biz 5 oyunculara karşı yarı ölü nasıl görelim, "Zeus, Apollon, Anubis, Odin ve Şeytan" can. bunu hayatta yoksa: Burada onu hayatta geri gelir ailemi ve bana eşim ve iyi şanslar karşılayın. Category:Creepypasta Category:Original Story Category:Counter-Strike Category:Video Games